


Blue

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [8]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: PLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264832
Kudos: 5





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Demented Pixie and I’m a Pros fan, but that hasn’t always been my name. If you knew me as In Love With Both and you’re a friend, then you’ll already know why I left the fandom some years back. But, hey, a girl can change her mind, and I have therefore decided to re-share my Professionals fanfiction on this amazing Archive – no changes, no improvements, no alterations. I’ll be posting them just as they were written. No comments, no trolls, and no betas. Just me and my stories. I’m sharing them so that they can take their place in the archive, but I’m also sharing them for the Pros generation, for those future generations yet to discover Bodie and Doyle, and for Sandra, who has never ceased waving pompoms for all Pros fanfiction writers.  
> The following story was written by me in 2014.

It’s not the colour of their eyes that matters.  
Not the half silver half green deep cobalt of the bluest blue.  
The colour doesn’t mean a thing.  
It’s the emotion, the love, the fire and the ice.  
The intense raw passion, the fear, the pain and, sometimes, the nightmares.  
It shows in their eyes, burning through the colour, through the faded antique film reels.  
Because we don’t really care about the colour.  
And while one pair of eyes will always be green no matter what the digitally remastered screen shows us, for the other we will always be forever blue.


End file.
